


My Soul to Keep

by noveltea



Category: Twilight - Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-13
Updated: 2010-03-13
Packaged: 2017-10-07 22:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noveltea/pseuds/noveltea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was an extension of herself, a physical link that meshed with their emotional connection and sent lightning down her spine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Soul to Keep

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All characters and associations to Twilight remain the property of Stephenie Meyer.

Bella once asked her about her wedding day.

Alice can't even remember having mentioned it to her before, and she thinks it must be Edward. It would be like him to mention it, particularly given the ultimatum that exists between Edward and his still-human soul mate - marriage before he turned her. Alice still struggled to understand what Edward hoped to accomplish by that; he was only putting off the inevitable.

She'd answered Bella's question as best she could. The simple truth was she couldn't remember a time when she hadn't been married to Jasper. The wedding had just been a formality, one occasion to mark something that was deeply rooted within their very being.

They hadn't needed it.

Alice knew Bella left that particular conversation with less than what she'd expected, but she'd never been able to aptly describe her relationship with Jasper to anyone, and sometimes she wondered if even Edward could make sense of her thoughts on the matter. Rosalie and Emmett were much easier to read, and if Rosalie wasn't still apathetic towards Bella, Alice would have locked them in a room until Bella had the answers she wanted - Rosalie liked the show of weddings, which was why she had so many. Emmett, Alice knew, just wanted to give Rosalie everything she wanted, and the endless weddings were just one way to give her that.

Personally, she thought that was odd.

But the memories stuck with her for days.

"Do you remember our wedding day?" she asked Jasper, days later when the two of them were alone, away from the Cullen home in Forks.

A smile tugged at the corner of Jasper's lips. "Of course," he replied simply, as though it were inconceivable for the reverse to be true. "Gowns, and family, and dancing -"

"And happiness."

"Of course."

He spun her around, kissing her soundly. It was an extension of herself, a physical link that meshed with their emotional connection and sent lightning down her spine. He was fire and light and love and perfection.

He was beautiful to her.

"We didn't need it, did we?" she asked, later, lying next to him on the grass under a radiant sun.

When he moved it was barely perceptible, even to her. "No, we didn't." He pulled her closer. "But I'm glad we did."

"Me, too."


End file.
